Weather Dragons Hear My Cries
by RegalRain
Summary: AU: Story follows another american dragon, and Jake. They are prophesized to defeat the dark Dragon. With the help of two others also prophesized. read and review! please


With thy wings I touch the sky, Weather Dragons Hear my cry

Chapter 1 secrets

"Diss, you are going to be so late for the bus, it will be dropping your nephew off when you are ready to get on it!" A voice from the kitchen yelled. Which didn't even make sense, Brevis wasn't even in school yet.

Disserenat was a boy of 13. He didn't like people interrupting his sleep. He also didn't particularly like school either. His grades were a's and b's, nothing too spectacular. He acquiescently got out of bed, and put his usual clothes on, a navy blue silk shirt, with white and light-blue pants. He looked at his pointy teeth See, he wasn't a regular 13-year-old boy, he comes from a long line of dragons, all with powers varying from fire, to air, or what he has, weather. On his 13th birthday, he received his dragon powers. Since it was only a month after his birthday, he could do very little with his powers. The most he could do was half of his body in the transformation from waist down. So far, he had a deep purple color. His hair on his normal appearance was short, blue, and spiky. The blue color to it was unusually natural, and he had it since he was born. His eyes were a dark teal.

"Yea mom I'll be down in a sec!" he yelled back.

He ran down the stairs, and picked up his nephew from his chair, and spun him around. His nephew was also showing signs of his dragon powers. Brevis was barely four, but he could turn almost anything into water. He then would make the water do things, like make animals in the air and what not. He could also produce his tail. Disserenat was jealous of course.

Disserenat walked out of the house without breakfast, he said bye to his mom, and said that he would get breakfast on his way to school.

"You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day Diss," Brevis said with a smile.

With an equally false smile, Diss replied "I really could care less"

At school, he met up with his friends. He hadn't told them about his powers yet, and he was planning to today.

"Hey guys, remember to meet me after school today, I have to show you something," he said to May, Katharine, and James. The day started out with Geography first. He had a crazy, senile and funny teacher who liked to get off topic, and didn't remember doing so. Just a normal day in school, finished in a blur for everyone. Before he knew it, the last bell of the school day rang, and he was free. It also meant showing his friends who he truly was.

"So, Why did you bring us to the back of a cemetery?" May asked.

"Well, you see guys, I'm not who you think I am," he started.

James almost interrupted him, but he said "Just let me talk"

"Ok, well, I guess I should start with the secret, I am an American Dragon, protector of anything and everything good, and magical. I know you don't believe me, but maybe if I show you... I haven't gotten my full transformation down, but I hope I can show you." The looks on the faces on his friends were of shock and confusion. With a Yell of "DRAGON UP!", mist surrounded him, the lightning crashed into him, with that, Disserenat turned into a magnificent dragon. His head to torso, was a blue getting darker, then when it reached his legs and tail, it was a deep purple, signifying his weather powers. His wings were blue until the tips, then they were the deep purple. His friends faces had surprise etched into the bone.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you guys" he said as he looked over himself at his dragon form.

After a few minutes of silence, May spoke up:

"When you said you were 'an' American dragon, does that mean that there is more?" May asked.

"Much, much more. There is one for every state in the United states, and every country has at least one depending on the size of the country. Russia and china are competing with the number of dragons they have. The dragons are mostly fire breathers."

"What do you breath?" Katherine asked.

"I breath a list of things: mist, lightning, snow, rain, wind. Anything having to do with the weather. Oh and Brevis is a dragon too or should I say will be. He looks like he will be a water dragon. We have only had two water dragons in the family before, and I am the first weather dragon, ever."

"Have you met any other dragons besides your family?" James asked.

"Yes, I met the New York one. His name is Jake Long I believe. He has the soul fire. It is very similar to my power because we use our soul as a focus of power, not our ruler. See, Dragons are given powers by the Rulers. The Rulers are the original Dragons.

There are eleven that the dragons get their powers from: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Ice, sand, light, dark, ghost, barrier, and lightning. The powers reside in eleven orbs. I am the first weather dragon, because it combines four of the orb powers together. Earth and san, are the only two that would be most likely to appear together as would wind and lightning, or water and ice, even dark and ghost. So the council didn't believe me, until they heard the prophecy made. The number one threat to a dragon, is the Black Dragon. He originally was good, and he had darkness as his powers. He soon was corrupted by evil, and it boosted his powers exponentially." he paused for a second letting the information to sink in.

"Now, most dragons with the dark power, they are considered evil from when they are born. There was a prophecy made before I was born, about four dragons. One with the Soul Fire, one with the Soul Sky, One with the Soul Hail, and one with the Soul Veil, the four dragons would stop the dark soul forever, or fall trying to. I am the one with the soul sky, Jake is the soul fire, and we have yet to find the soul hail and veil." He ended, letting his friends absorb the information they were just given. Not one of his friends had spoken.

It was the time for Disserenat's dragon training. Today, they were working on using his powers outside of dragon form. He had managed to produce a small amount of mist so far, but Damian and Damascus were not going to give up on the kid. He had to have two trainers because of his four powers. His trainers were known as the weather brothers. Finally after much difficulty, he managed a cloud, and made it rain. His trainers were so proud, the kept moving on in the water training. They were teaching him to blast torrents of water out of his hands. The goal was to be able to hit the targets presented with the water. He wasn't so good at this. He had trouble producing enough water from his hands to tear the target, so the brothers called it a day.

2 months later

Disserenat was laying on his bed, playing his GameBoy, and he heard his name being called.

He quickly turned off the game, jumped out of bed, and turned the light off in one quick motion.

When he reached the stairs, he jumped up, blasted the stairs with ice and slid down.

"I heard my name?" He said

"Yes, I think we found the soul hail!" his mother excitedly said.

'Well who is it?" he looked at his mother with anticipation.

"Brevis, we saw him completely freeze the water we put in a dish for him to play with, he had the water up in the air, then it started coming down in chunks of ice! When asked how long he could do this, he said forever, he just never felt like doing it, lazy tard! He also summoned wind too! See, I think he is the soul hail "

"Well I think I have an idea of where the soul veil might be, but it might be with Jake long, in New York! It makes sense, I think we should pay The Longs, a visits!"

His mom thought it an excellent idea, they needed a vacation anyway and before long, he was in the car, waving goodbye to his friends.

At the airport, after hours of searching, they found the Longs along with Grandpa, Fu dog and Haylie. No sooner had they spotted them, the glass in the windows had shattered, leaving many injured, and some dead. The two dragon families had covered themselves, after they gathered, but they were far enough away from the windows, that nothing serious had happened. People everywhere were looking around for the cause, but could find nothing, Until a green dragon appeared.

He waved his wings once, and air was sent pelting towards everyone. The two Dragon families, were protected by a yellow barrier, and hidden by fog and mist (fog and mist was diss' doing)so no one could see the dragons fight. They had found him... The last one of the prophecy it was predicted the chosen would have the colors yellow, purple, blue, and red. But only Haylie was standing in front. Thoughts were running Through Diss' head. Could it be.. Was it Haylie? 'YES I knew it!' he thought. The Green Dragon tried to blow away the fog but to no avail.

He stood behind Haylie as she let the barrier give way to another powerful blast, and Diss erected a shield of ice around them protecting them, for now. There was just one cry of Dragon up! as Jake, Haylie, Brevis, Disserenat, Grandpa, Samain (Diss' mom) and Cameron (Diss' Dad) transformed. Grandpa transformed into his customary form, the long snake-like dragon created a fireball in his hand, and let it go once Diss had let the barrier down. Jake followed suit, only to have the fireballs disappear in a gust of wind.

Samain, a ghost-white dragon, shot a blast of ectoplasm at the dragon from behind his back. Then she multiplied herself into five and shot him. But every time he fell, the dragon would just get back up stronger. Cameron Decided to step in and do his part. His dragon form was alligator-like in the respect of his tail, body, teeth and eyes. His powers of water and sand created a sinkhole for the enemy dragon, but he blew hard and he just went flying up.

" Nothing is working!" Jake stated.

"Thank you captain obvious, I think that we should pull out the big guns," Disserenat said with a sly smile on his face. He then put his arms up i the air, and his parents followed and Brevis did as well. The other family didn't know what was going on.

They put their hands out in front of them, and a light shone on there bodies. They reverted back to human form, but the light stayed The other dragons still had to keep the wind dragon occupied so they kept sending fireballs, and having Haylie protect them.

Meanwhile, Jake's dad was just in shock about all this, and Jake's mom, was trying to explain everything.

The light on the Sonic's (Diss' last name) bodies were taking shape. On Brevis' arms there were gauntlets on ice with spires of ice sticking out from them. On his head, there was a protective helmet on his head made of ice. It covered his whole face, so only his eyes were visible. His whole body had ice armor, and he was posed to fight. Diss had armor of sunlight with the gauntlets like brevis, but had no helmet. Cameron had a dagger made of hardened water, and one of sand, he had modern knights armor on. He had a vest, and long sleeved shirt on, with armor on top, its wasn't heavy at all. Samain had a white dress on, and she was floating just above the ground. She had a whip in her hands. Diss' dad thought 'mmm, that's kinky!' with an evil smile, saving that thought for later.

ok now that I have written even more, in this chapter, and redid it, I feel accomplished. Please review! I will post another chapter as soon as I write it, or I get 7 reviews, whichever comes first! The whole chapter is 2066 words, and it takes up four pages (word perfect) minus this part, I feel accomplished, I would also like to thank my three reviewers, and say to anyone: I just thought of the sunlight thing today (6/23/05, I just got out of school so now I will be free until aug. 29 besides when I go camping) Just consider that he didn't know he could do it, and it is apart of the light orb, though he pulls he power from his soul! Sys (see you soon).

Ps: I'm 13, and don't have life (sobs) also, I am very into voting so...

LETS PLAY YOU CHOOSE THE FATE:

ok lucky reviewers: choose one of the following:

Who sent the Wind Dragon:

a. Hunts clan (support reason)

b. Dark Dragon (support answer)

c. Other Villain, not yet known (Support answer)

Who is the Wind Dragon

a. Grandpa's old friend (give reasons)

b. Grandpa's old enemy (explain)

c. other (explain)

How do I explain a four year time gap?

What should happen in the time gap (would make Brevis 8, Jake and Diss 17, and Haylie 14)

a. Training (explain)

b. kid napped (explain)

c. other (explain)


End file.
